Communication platforms have conventionally been developed on which digital contents such as electronic money are stored in an IC card, and an operating terminal (transmitting device) such as a reader/writer reads the digital contents from the IC card and transmits the read digital contents to a destination device,
Other communication platforms have also been developed on which first digital contents are stored in an IC card, and an operating terminal (transmitting device) such as a reader/writer reads the first digital contents from the IC card, transmits the read first digital contents to a destination device, and receives second digital contents stored in the destination device, thereby performing an exchange of digital contents.
On the conventional communication platforms, an operating terminal (transmitting device) reads digital contents from an IC card, performs an encryption process on the digital contents, using a command of hardware or software provided at the operating terminal, and transmits the digital contents, based on the protocol of an OS run on the operating terminal,
For the transmission of such digital contents, in order to ensure safe transmission of the digital contents, a system is adopted in which the digital contents are temporarily duplicated in the destination device, and then the digital contents are deleted in the operating terminal.
However, on the conventional communication platforms, digital contents stored in an IC card are processed by a command, protocol or the like of an operating terminal (transmitting device) after they are read on the operating terminal, therefore there is a possibility in that a malicious operator or a malicious third party may tamper with or fraudulently duplicate the digital contents when the digital contents are read by the operating terminal.
On the conventional communication platforms, for transmission/reception processes on digital contents between a plurality of operating terminals, a system is adopted in which a transmitting operating terminal deletes the digital contents after the digital contents are temporarily duplicated in a destination operating terminal.
Therefore, when a disconnection occurs during the transmission/reception processes on the digital contents, the digital contents under the transmission/reception processes can disappear both in the destination operating terminal and in the transmitting operating terminal.
If the transmission/reception processes on the digital contents are interrupted in the situation where the digital contents exist both in the destination operating terminal and in the transmitting operating terminal, the result is that the digital contents are duplicated in the destination operating terminal against the intention of the operator.
Especially for electronic transactions using electronic money or the like, it is required that digital contents be reliably exchanged between a transmitting operating terminal and a destination operating terminal, or when a communication failure occurs, a transmitting operating terminal and a destination operating terminal completely return to the initial state in the electronic transaction.